


The Straight-and-narrow Narrow

by ramekthemerciless



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Crew as Family, Gen, Multi, also kinda - Freeform, also this isn't going to make sense to anyone outside of my group so im sorry, i mean its dnd except we're all on a ship, im a frobnit/galeon shipper till I die, more like crazy hooligans reluctantly adopt each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramekthemerciless/pseuds/ramekthemerciless
Summary: This is the end of the journey. Laughing Bear is done, isn't she? They completed the mission, albeit with more panache than anyone asked for, and the open sky beckons Bear forward. Why can't she move on then? And why does a certain knight keep entering her thoughts?Bear has more than one decision to make if she wants to figure out her new life on the ocean.
Relationships: Chiarra/Carmen, Kinda - Relationship, Laughing Bear/Jon





	The Straight-and-narrow Narrow

**Author's Note:**

> Title is based off "The Passing Dragon" by Lenore Kendel, one of my favorite poets with a really good Bear poem. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

The last thing Laughing Bear saw was his eyes. 

Then she was falling. Falling and not and somehow not-falling, and then she was stuck in midair with a sick feeling in her stomach as mist flowed against her like water around a stone. 

Bear twisted around, panting in fear. She could feel her ribs expanding but not the air entering or exiting her mouth. Bear clutched her throat and almost choked, but there wasn’t even air to choke on. As her eyes widened in panic, she suddenly froze. 

Standing straight ahead of her, Bear caught a glimpse of herself.

She forgot about the air, or lack thereof. In the middle of the mist Bear saw herself as a child squealing as her father swung her into the sky. It was undeniably her, but her father looked different. His clothes were all wrong, she thought, and then Bear heard her own voice bellow behind her. 

“Nice try, fang-fuck!” 

She turned her head and saw herself again, familiar like a sideways mirror image. The other Bear wore a torn, blue lace gown and a wild grin, and she was slipping in and out of shadows, tearing holes into a blurred person surrounded by other similarly obscured figures. 

Bear always wanted to look like that. Not the killing bit, but the beautiful lace creeping up her throat, and the shameless boots, and the way she seemed unapologetic and loud and, gods, she  _ was  _ beautiful. She was so beautiful. 

She wondered where the Priest was in that Bear’s life. How did the other her get so lucky? 

The other Bear froze mid-leap, and slowly dissolved. Bear slowly lowered her hands from her neck as she heard more voices in front of her. She saw herself again, conversing with the man she knew now as the Cat-Lord. And behind them she saw herself, with strange items at her hips, clapping her hand around someone’s shoulder. Herself sitting at a table, surrounded on all sides by people she knew, she  _ knew  _ them and she loved them, didn’t she? If she could just see their faces she might remember. And then again, her as a child hiding in her family’s hayloft, hiding from him, maybe he wouldn’t find her this time—

Bear’s ears twitched from the sudden clash of noise. In the space of one moment to the next, she was out of the mist-land and standing among the crowd at the top of the coliseum as if she had been there the entire time. 

How much time had passed, she wondered frantically. Where was everyone? What if it had been years she’d been trapped in the mist, and everyone forgot about her, and they’d already found the pages and left her behind! Or, oh gods, what if they were all dead because she was the idiot who jumped into another dimension without a second thought? She knew messing around with the hole was a bad idea, but did she listen to herself? No!

Bear flung herself over the edge of the box, looking over to the pit where she had been. Meco and Tash were still holding their ground at the bottom. It seemed like only a few seconds had passed. Bear sighed with relief. Nobody seemed to notice her in the little box and she was about to call out before a scream interrupted her. Marvin and Frobnit were closing in on a Tabaxi villager up in the stands. Gods, Bear hoped they knew what they were doing. 

Behind her, a small scuff. She spun around, shield up and sword ready. Jon stood and frowned at her. 

“Bear…?”

“Jon! You came after me. Good. I can’t believe that place. What was it? Have you ever—nevermind, I don’t think I actually want to know. How are you feeling?”

He blinked. The stunned look lingered in his eyes. Whatever pall hung over him was unbroken by their traipse into another plane.

“Darn,” Bear said. “Listen, don’t be mad, but Frobnit and Marvin were telling me all about these stories they used to hear as kids and they’re actually pretty good, not so much blood and crucifixion as the ones my dad told, but I was thinking that maybe—ok, well here I go.”

Bear dropped her sword and unhooked her shield and then in two quick paces made it to Jon’s side. She placed her hands on either side of his face, cradling his jaw. He jerked but she held him firmly, and drew his mouth to hers. She could feel his inhale when she pressed her lips to his. 

_ Kissing seems nice _ , she thought absently, before dredging inside herself for her core. As it always did those days, the magic came slow, like thick molasses. With some effort, Bear pushed the magic through her skin into his. 

“A kiss always breaks the spell. That’s what they told me.” She held his jaw, unwilling to pry her fingers away yet. His skin was soft and warmer than she expected. “If you want to be free, take what I gave you.” 

A moment passed and his eyes remained cloudy. Bear felt her heart sink. She prepared herself to jump and grab her sword. If she backed up, she could get in a good enough swing, maybe knock him out. One more second, one more. 

Then Jon gasped and his eyes sharpened. His hand darted to her wrist and gripped, hard.

“You did it,” Bear grinned. “Amazing!”

“What—” He said, and then Bear was gone. 

* * *

Bear stood in the judgement parlor. 

She crossed her arms and huffed. The whole teleportation thing was getting old real quick.

Luckily her friends were beside her, thankfully none looking too worse for wear. She was about to call out before a small weight barreled into her side. 

“Oof,” she huffed, then caught sight of the tousled head at her hip. “Tash? Are you alright?”

“You left me down there! All alone. I thought you lot were dead. ” Tash said, voice muffled. 

“Oh...I’m sorry,” Bear said. She stooped down to wrap him in a hug. “I was trying a trick and it didn’t work out so well, so then I went through the portal thing myself, and that didn’t go too well either, honestly, and then—” 

“Well, well, you all successfully passed my tests.” A voice trilled through their conversation. Tash tensed against her side and backed away, readying his bow. Bear looked to see their least favorite goddess, bigger than ever and hanging in the air. She squinted, trying to catch a better look, but the goddess’ shape shifted in strange ways and her head split under sudden pain. Bear averted her eyes carefully. She got it—no looking at the goddess. 

“To the victor goes the reward. Aren’t I kind? I’ll even let you all pick which one you want,” the goddess said. 

“There’s more than one prize?” Marvin mumbled. The man looked ruffled, and more than a little exhausted. 

“Oh-ho, yes! And they’re quite generous offers, if I do say so myself. You’ll get the pages of the book, no problem. Just pass through that door over there. But if you want, you can also have a wish. Any wish! All you have to do is ask.”

“For what price,” Marvin asked again, narrowing his eyes. 

“Only your service. Or your soul-piece. Whichever you choose, really.”

“What happens when we do that?” Frobnit asked. 

“You’d become a little like me, that’s all. I’d also have a few quests for you to do every now and then. I’m pretty low-key.” The goddess laughed. 

Marvin answered first, almost instantly. 

“I’ll take your offer.”

“Perfect! What can I do for you?” the goddess said. 

“Make my body clean again. I want to feel it, like I was never addicted.”

Bear felt a pang inside her stomach. It was almost unbearable to be housed in Marvin’s body. All that yearning and every part of him stretched paper thin. She couldn’t blame him, even if he was bargaining with a she-witch. 

“Easy. And already done. I look forward to having you in my employ. Who’s next?” 

Marvin set a hand on his chest, looking first confused then more peaceful than Bear had ever seen him. He nodded to the goddess and went to stand by the door. 

“You’re sure you can grant any wish?” Meco asked. The young Tabaxi stepped forward, staring at the whirling face of the goddess straight on. 

“Darling, my power is no joke. I can do anything! And for such a small price too.”

“Even make me stronger?”

“Oh, that? That’s easy.”

“Not just stronger, but better. I want to be a goddess like you.”

The whirl of the goddesses face seemed to halt for a breath before she exploded in a wheeze of laughter. 

“Now that’s something! Perfectly chaotic, if I do say so myself. Let me think. Now, there’s a nice group who needs a little guidance downstairs. They’ll do nicely. So mote it be, or whatever.”

Their new companion didn’t even turn to face them before she was engulfed in light. What emerged was difficult to look at, just like the older goddess. Beside her, Bear could hear Tash shift nervously. The faces of her crew looked grim. Even Marvin, already bound by word to the goddess, seemed strained. 

The new goddess stretched her fingers out in front of her. Thin black liquid dripped from her hand, evaporating once it reached the floor. She giggled, the noise almost bubbling in the air. 

“I look forward to serving you,” she said, and what passed as her mouth gaped open in a vicious smile. She joined Marvin by the door, who eyed her new form and shifted away. 

“Oh my, this is so exciting. Who’s next? Frobnit? I’m sure I can give you something. A better ship, perhaps? Or Tash, how would you like a nice, warm home waiting for you inland?”

“No thanks,” Frobnit said. 

“Really, nothing?”

“No, I’m good. I’d like the book and then we’ll be on our way.” He looked uncommonly grim as he made his way to the door. 

The goddess seemed to shrug her writhing mass of a body, and then turned her attention elsewhere. 

“Tash? Id?”

“No, thank you. I’d also like the book and then to go home,” Id boomed.

“Your loss then.”

“I’m afraid I have to agree,” said Tash. “There’s nothing I want enough, anyway.”

“And there’s nothing I can get you, Bear?” The goddess turned her massive eyes to Bear, who shivered unconsciously. She made an effort to straighten up and tighten her jaw. 

“No, thanks. I’m, uh, I’m good.” Bear said. 

“Oh? I heard from a little birdy that there’s a hitchhiker you’d like removed. Someone...by the name of Gertrude?”

In the back of her mind where she kept Gertrude locked away in a very, very small box, Bear could hear cackling. 

“I can do that for you. You never wanted to be beholden to her, your deal was to save your friends. Noble that, but with quite the side effect. Just one snap of the fingers and she’d be gone.”

Bear thought of the Cat-Lord, who never acknowledged her despite years of begging. Then Gertrude, who she was bound to from desperation. She couldn’t do it again.

“No, thank you,” Bear said quietly. 

“But I’d be so much better to you! I only have a few things that need to get done, little errands. You could do them with your eyes closed.”

“I don’t want to be like you,” Bear said with more force, and she was surprised to find herself telling the truth. The offer was tempting, but Bear was used to temptation.

“Never say I didn’t try,” the goddess sighed. “Now that business is done, you’re all welcome to go. Excuse me—Galeon! The gifts, now.”

From the door sprung a suspiciously well-dressed Galeon, who looked as though he’d been waiting with bated breath and an ear at the door. He started handing out bags. Chiarra stepped out behind him, nonplussed. 

Bear peeked into her bag and saw a single shining page of the book. Around the room, the others exclaimed over their own bounty. Frobnit clapped Galeon on the back, who looked beside himself to be receiving praise from his favorite goblin. 

“Well then, I suppose we’ll be going,” Tash said. He began herding the crew towards the door and slammed the door behind them after they all passed through. 

“That was easy,” said Frobnit.

“Very! Time to go. Tash, smash the thing!” Id said. 

“Wait, just a moment please,” Tash said. “What if...what if we didn’t give over the book?”

“That was kind of the whole deal,” said Marvin.

“I know, but isn’t it wrong that the king relied upon it? It’s so powerful. Too powerful, if you ask me.”

“What? We have to give over the book or they’ll hang Carmen,” Chiarra said, a hint of panic surfacing in her tone. 

“I think I can fix that,” Tash said, and without another word he slipped into the goddess’ room again. 

Chiarra stared at the door. Bear patted her on the back. 

“I’m sure he knows what he’s doing,” Frobnit said. 

“If he doesn’t, it’s my people that will suffer,” Chiarra said. Bear knew  _ my people _ really meant one specific person. 

A moment later and Tash stepped back in. 

“Frobnit, you still have pistachio shells right?” He asked.

“When don’t I? It’s part of the Goblin handbook.” Galeon appeared to be taking notes as Frobnit reached into his pocket and spilled a handful of old shells into Tash’s hand. 

“Good,” Tash said, no explanation forthcoming. “Everyone ready?”

Bear spared a thought for the people they left behind in the arena. At least she’d gotten to Jon before she’d been spirited away. She hoped her magic helped him, wherever he was now. 

After various agreements from the crew, Tash reached into his pack and smashed the pearl on the ground. Much like before, one moment Bear was standing in the goddess’ place and the next they were all before the King’s council. 

Teleportation. Again. Bear sighed. 

The guards behind them yelled, starting towards them before the King waved them away.

“It’s alright, these are our questers come back to us,” he said. The guards looked their rag-tag crew over, eyes lingering on the beautifully grotesque goddess, and stiffly returned to their position. 

“I assume you return victorious,” the King said, once order restored itself. 

“We have, my lord,” Tash said. 

“Then where is it?”

Tash reached into his pocket and filled the King’s palm with pistachio shells. The whole room seemed to pause.

“Wonderful, just wonderful,” the King muttered. He fingered the shells gently, rolling them around in his palm. 

“Excuse me, but where is the book,” the woman beside him said.

“We did as you asked,” Tash said. “We brought back what the King most desired.”

“It’s true. Release my daughter,” the King said absently. 

“Wait one moment! This is ridiculous. We did not ask for these shells, we asked for the Book of Peace. Where is it?” The woman held out a hand to stop the guards. 

“The book is dangerous. Look at what it did! People are basically drugged under its control, and it’s protection is meagre. A goddess herself stole it, and if she hadn’t we would have,” Tash said. 

“So, you  _ were  _ trying to steal the book. And now you keep it from us,” the woman said. The tension in the room ratcheted higher. 

“I think Tash is trying to say, you need to learn how to govern without the book. Whatever you may think, the book is very powerful and, well, it’s dangerous to rely on power like that,” Bear said, stepping up behind Tash. She didn’t know the plan but she wouldn’t let her friend stand alone. 

“I don’t think it’s in your job description to judge how we govern,” the woman said, her jaw stiff. “Hand us the book. Now.”

The crew exchanged uneasy glaces, and Frobnit gestured get-on-with-it. Tash sighed and placed his page in the book. Id hesitated, but handed over their page. The book glowed as Tash set it on the table. 

“Thank you. You are released from your duties. Feel free to leave. Immediately.” The woman glared at them and the council whispered around her. The King absently mumbled a good-bye as the crew filed out. 

The doors slammed behind them. 

“That did not go as smoothly as I had hoped,” admitted Frobnit. 

“It was enough, thank the gods. I’m going to find Carmen, I’ll see you all later.” Their Captain strode off into the corridor. 

“I’m sorry,” Tash said, looking glum. “I really thought that would work. I made a deal with the goddess to change his strongest desire to the shells. That way we could keep the book out of their hands.”

“Your plan did work, though!” Id said. “Look!”

The crew bent their heads over Id’s bag. Inside lay a single luminescent page. 

Marvin snatched the bag and closed it quickly. 

“Be careful, this is not exactly the best place for show-and-tell. But,” Marvin grinned, “well done.” 

“You’re amazing, Id,” said Tash, looking at Id with star-struck eyes. 

The giant preened and smiled back at him. “Glad to help!”

“What now?” asked Bear.

“Does anyone have anywhere to be? If not...want to grab a drink? Or water for me, I suppose.” Marvin clacked his beak at the novel idea, a sound Bear had begun to associate with his happiness. 

“I think I’ll be on my way,” Meco said. “People to rule, cults to create. You know how it goes. I had a nice time with you though. Goodbye, for now.”

With those words the goddess dissolved in front of their eyes, black water running through the cobblestone floor until no trace of her remained. Bear blinked at the sight, before looking to Frobnit. 

“I need to check on my other crew, but maybe we can meet up later for an appropriate after-quest party,” Frobnit said. He sauntered off with a wave. Galeon followed him after shooting them all a sheepish grin. 

The rest of them stood in an awkward circle. Id slammed a massive hand on Tash’s shoulder. 

“My bar, then?” 

“Sure, Id,” Bear grinned. “Let’s go.”

But when they pushed open the massive doors at the front of the palace, they were met by the wild sound and color of a festival in full-swing. 

Bear’s jaw dropped. She had never seen such excess. The people of the city were dancing in the middle of the street, whirling around each other like devils. Couples were clinging to each other in shadowed corners while the crowd screamed their joy and raised tankards of ale to the sky. 

“Now this is a party,” Marvin yelled over the din. The bird-man launched himself into the crowd, one woman instantly grabbing him and swinging him around. Bear quickly lost sight of him. 

Tash held out a hand to Id. 

“If you want, we could dance?” He asked nervously. 

“Let’s dance!” Id said as they grabbed his hand and they were enveloped by the crowd too. 

Standing at the top of the stairs alone, Bear knew exactly what she needed to do.

* * *

The trek to the store was much less crowded than Bear anticipated. It seemed that everyone gravitated to the major streets where the party congregated the most. She only passed a few stragglers, most of whom were already roaring drunk and singing to themselves. 

Surprisingly, the clothing store was still bright and open. Bear opened the door to see the clerk wiping down the counter. 

“We’re closed,” she called out.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt. I’ll leave you be,” Bear said.

The woman raised her head at Bear’s voice, and then broke into a smile. 

“Now, just one moment,” the woman said, bustling over to where Bear was standing. “For you, I think I can wait.” 

“If it’s alright with you, I think I’d like a change of clothes. Mine are rather worse for wear,” Bear said, pinching the grungy brown of her shirt. 

“I thought you’d never ask,” the woman said. 

What came after was a series of questions that Bear didn’t know how to answer; she didn’t realize clothes came in so many different cuts and shapes and colors. Eventually, the clerk just shoved her in a fitting room and began handing her clothes. 

Bear stood in the tiny room now covered in cloth of all sizes and colors, and stared at herself in the mirror. Her dress matched the color of the ocean, and the thick fabric shimmered when she moved. The cut exposed her arms and a little of her chest, but it didn’t feel constricting. Instead, Bear was struck by the young woman that seemed to stare back at her. She had grown, it seemed, without her knowledge. The woman in the mirror smiled at her. 

When Bear left the room, the clerk sighed. 

“Yes, it’s that one isn’t it.” 

“I think so,” Bear said. “How much do I owe you?”

“Nothing. It’s on the house.”

“Are you sure? I really don’t mind paying, I’ve got more money now than I know what to do with.”

“Getting you out of those rags is my singular pleasure, my dear,” the clerk said. “Now, go! Enjoy the festival.”

As Bear gathered her pack, the woman paused.

“You know, I’ve got a niece who’s looking for a partner tonight. If you’re interested, I can give you her address.”

Bear thought of Apple, whose smile made her stomach go tight. She pictured herself going to the festival with a beautiful girl on her arm, twirling around with her in the streets, and, maybe, kissing her gently in a cloistered corner. And then she thought of what might be waiting for her an ocean away. 

“Thank you for the offer, but not tonight, I think,” Bear said. She gave the woman one more smile as she waved, and then stepped into the dusk outside. 

Following the sound of voices, she found the main road again. This time, she jumped in. 

She held the hand of a stranger and danced until her legs trembled. On one rotation she caught sight of Id, whose height made them instantly visible. Id held Tash comfortably in their arms, high above the rest of the crowd. They were smiling as they conversed. Bear grinned at the sight before she was turned around again. 

She passed from partner to partner, until she swung into a pair of familiar feathered arms. 

“Bear!” Marvin said over the crowd. “You look great!”

“Thank you,” she yelled back. They were off in the next second, dancing too hard to keep talking. Bear almost doubled over in laughter from Marvin’s moves, which boiled down to jerky head movements paired with a strange jig. 

Once she wiped the tears from her eyes, she spotted a glimpse of green through the dense arrangement of bodies. She craned her head to see Frobnit reluctantly guiding Galeon through what must have been a traditional goblin dance. Galeon was beaming. 

For a second, she thought she saw a black figure sitting atop a roof. The figure waved, and Bear smelled sea-salt. When Bear blinked they were gone. 

The night was long, and the party longer. Bear was exhausted by the morning but as she trudged back to her rooms, feet sore and sweating through her new dress, she realized that she had never felt so exhilarated. 


End file.
